


Bucky Barnes One-Shots

by robinwritesallthefanfiction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthefanfiction/pseuds/robinwritesallthefanfiction
Summary: A collection of one-shots starring Bucky Barnes. Stories are listed in alphabetical order. Explicit stories are marked in the notes.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ask Bucky for a hug. He’s nervous, but wants to comfort you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a gender-neutral reader.

You can feel Bucky’s eyes on you as you stare out the window, your arms clasping your legs and your chin resting on your knees. You wipe your sleeve over your eyes, trying to hide your tears, but you know he notices because he walks over to you, reaching out and tentatively touching your shoulder.

“Are you all right?” His voice is quiet and timid. He’s used to receiving comfort from you, and to have the situation reversed clearly makes him uneasy. You think about lying to him to let him off the hook, but you’re too upset.

“I don’t think so,” you sniffle.

Bucky hesitates. You know that he feels awkward around people, but he always tries with you. You can’t remember if you’ve ever told him how much you appreciate it. “Is there… anything I can do?” he finally asks. You look at him, and he bites his lip when he sees how sad your eyes are. “Please tell me.”

You think for a minute and then slowly stand, looking up at him shyly. “Can I have a hug?” you request. Bucky feels strange touching people because of his arm, but he’d never hurt you. You trust him.

Bucky takes a deep breath and lifts his actual arm, cautiously putting it around your shoulders and clasping gently. You step forward and snuggle into his chest, closing your eyes and pressing your face into his solid warmth. You put both of your arms around him, holding on tight. Bucky’s fingers tangle in your hair, trying to offer you some extra relief.

What you want next will be hard for him, but you can’t resist. You’re finally relaxing in his embrace, and you need more. “Can you hug me with both arms, please?” Your voice is barely a whisper, but Bucky hears you without a problem because you’re so close. He tenses and you slip your hands under his arms to grip his shoulders. When you brush against his metal limb through his sleeve, he makes a distressed sound. “It’s okay,” you soothe him.

“I’m afraid it won’t feel right,” he admits. He hangs his head. “It will be too hard or too cold. I’m a monster.”

“You’re not a monster, Bucky,” you assure him. “The fact that you’re trying proves that you’re better than most people.” You prop your chin on his chest so you can gaze up at him and he gives you a small, sweet smile.

“Okay,” he relents, lifting his metal arm and curling it around you so he can hold you closer. He’s very careful, making sure he doesn’t squeeze you too tight or too roughly. You smile and press your face back into his chest, rocking back and forth happily. After a moment, Bucky picks you up and sits down in the window seat, tucking your head under his chin.

The sun is warm against your skin, further relaxing you as you sink into Bucky’s arms. “This is nice,” you murmur, feeling drowsy as you lean against his body.

“It is,” he agrees. “Can we stay like this for a while?”

“As long as you want, Bucky. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
